


Gentle Kiss

by sleepysebastian



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Because yes, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, THEYRE GOIN ON A CHRISTMAS DATE BABY!, chiaki kanata kaoru and kuro are mentioned, kaokana and chiakuro are also mentioned, specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysebastian/pseuds/sleepysebastian
Summary: “This place is huge, Mayoi-dono!” Shinobu exclaimed, smiling widely as he bounced around excitedly.“Fufu...I’m glad you seem to like it,” Mayoi said, “It’s not much...But I’ve been saving up for a while to rent it out.”
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Gentle Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> little short and sweet mayoshino i wrote for christmas!!! enjoy! <3

“Mayoi-dono hurry!” Shinobu bounced on the heels of his feet, shrugging his puffy winter jacket onto his small frame. He was so excited to get out of the dorms! It’s not that he didn’t enjoy being roommates with Souma and Tsukasa, they were fun to be around, but he needs some time with Mayoi, you know.

“I-I’m trying!-” Mayoi stammered, slinging his bag over his shoulder. The bag held everything the two needed (which wasn’t much). They fixed the scarf around their neck, it slightly covered his mouth. The soft fabric hung loosely around his shoulders, keeping them warm.

“You’re going to drive right?” Shinobu questioned, fiddling with the soft, knitted hat that Mayoi had made specifically for him.

Mayoi tilted his head, “Why? Do you want to drive, chief?”

“No!- No, no!” Shinobu’s eyes widened, “I don’t like driving! As a master of stealth, it’s much better to move by foot, obviously!”

“Are you thinking about walking over by foot?” Mayoi teased, grinning down at Shinobu.

“No…” Shinobu pouted, thick boots shuffling against the marble flooring of the entrance to their dorms as he made his way over to Mayoi.

Mayoi reached down, fully zipping up Shinobu’s puffy coat. It was big, reaching down to the middle length of Shinobu’s thighs. The puff of the coat covered up his nose, making the boy look smaller than he already is. “Are you ready?”

“Always have been!” Shinobu’s voice was muffled, but to Mayoi he could hear the boy loud and clear.

Mayoi smiled nervously, opening the doors to the building and heading out. The two walked over to Mayoi’s rented car. What would be the point of wasting money on one if he could transport anywhere if he wanted to? While Mayoi sat comfortably in the car seat, pushing the keys into the ignition; Shinobu unzipped his jacket, throwing it to the back of the car so he didn’t overheat. He pulled the dark sleeves of his sweater over his hands so they wouldn't get cold.

Shinobu scrolled through his phone while Mayoi began to drive. Scrolling through his messages he got while they were getting ready, it seemed they were mostly all well wishes for the holiday’s and updates on where his friends were going.

“Mayoi-dono,” Shinobu held up the phone near Mayoi’s face when they had stopped near a red light, “Did you know Hakaze-dono and Shinkai-dono went out on a holiday too?”

Mayoi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Eh? Really?”

“Mhm!”

“I...wouldn’t really imagine the two getting together…” Mayoi mumbled as he continued to drive again.

“Well I have heard how Shinkai-dono talks about Hakaze-dono…” Shinobu said, “It looks like they’re going out together with Morisawa-dono and Kiryu-dono too! It’s so cool how everyone is suddenly together now!”

“Yes...It seems we’re all moving forward now, hm?” Mayoi smiled, expression softening. “...I’m glad I have you, chief.”

Shinobu blinked in surprise, “Huh? I-I’m glad I have you too, Mayoi-dono!” A goofy smile etched across his face. He reached across the armrest of the car, wordlessly asking to hold Mayoi’s hand. Mayoi blushed softly as he quickly glanced down at Shinobu’s hand, taking it hesitantly (since he still wanted control of the wheel).

“Your hands are warm for once!”

“Wha-? Well, your hands are cold…”

\-----

“This place is huge, Mayoi-dono!” Shinobu exclaimed, smiling widely as he bounced around excitedly.

“Fufu...I’m glad you seem to like it,” Mayoi said, “It’s not much...But I’ve been saving up for a while to rent it out.”

“‘Not much?’ Mayoi-dono if you rented out a 2 foot wide piece of land for me I would love it!” Shinobu laughed, “Let’s go inside, come on!” He tugged on Mayoi’s sleeve, dragging them in while Mayoi yelped as they tried not to drop the bag of their things.

Shinobu audibly gasped as the two of them stepped inside the cabin, “This is amazing!”

Mayoi placed the bag on the wooden floor, “It really is~! I chose this place because it was away from other people, so we could be alone…” 

Shinobu giggled, “I know that we both like alone time, so that’s good!” The boy's eyes scanned across the entire room, analyzing it. As he looked up at the ceiling, paying attention to the logs lined in a pattern at the top, he noticed a small ornament hanging above them both. “Did they really put a mistletoe in here for us?” Shinobu hummed, wrapping his arms around Mayoi, trapping him in a hug.

“Hiieh?!-” Mayoi yelped, face flushed a bright red, “Ah- Um!- I didn’t know- We don’t have to if-!”

“Mayoi-dono…” Shinobu replied, looking up at his partner. He decided to pull out the classic puppy eyes trick. It always worked on them.

Mayoi’s eyes somehow got even wider, “You really want to?!...”

“Of course I do, we’re dating!” Shinobu huffed, “Come on!” He stood on his tiptoes, trying to match Mayoi’s height.

Mayoi hesitated, but he gladly leaned down to kiss Shinobu. It was a short, but sweet kiss. What had lasted maybe a couple of seconds felt like hours to Mayoi. They felt so lucky to be with Shinobu at this moment...he never thought he would be able to be with Shinobu. Not by a longshot. But when Shinobu suddenly confessed to him after school, it was like his world stopped. He had finally felt what it’s like to be truly happy when he was with Shinobu, and they hoped Shinobu felt the same way.

Shinobu pulled away, “I really am so happy, Mayoi-dono.” He buried his face in Mayoi’s shoulder, revelling at the warm feeling he gave off.

Mayoi couldn’t help but smile, feeling as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest. “Wh..Why don’t we go get settled in the house for now?”

\-----

The light of the moon shined through the small crack of the blinds, bouncing off the furniture gently. The two lovers leaned against each other as they sat in front of the large fireplace that was in the cabin. They were trapped in a fluffy, dark blanket that they had packed with them. It was Mayoi’s favorite blanket, so Shinobu insisted on bringing with them.

Shinobu yawned after he took the final sip of his hot chocolate, “That was really delicious Mayoi-dono...You’re always so good at cooking.”

“Eh…? Thank you Shi- Chief…” Mayoi blushed leaning his head on Shinobu.

“You don’t always have to call me chief if you want to call me something else…” Shinobu whispered meekly.

“Ah- Well, you don’t have to call me Mayoi-dono if you don’t want to…” Mayoi would be happy with anything Shinobu called him. He could call Mayoi a bug and they wouldn’t mind at all.

Shinobu looked up at him, “I...I can call you just Mayoi...if you want!-”

Mayoi blushed. Hearing Shinobu say that affects him more than he thought, “I don’t mind at all Shinobu-kyun-” The nickname simply slipped out of his mouth when he wasn’t paying attention.

Shinobu hummed, leaning his head back on Mayoi’s shoulder, “I love you, Mayoi.” He slowly began to close his eyes, the warmness of the fire and Mayoi’s body making him sleepy.

“I love you too…” Mayoi mumbled, “Goodnight, Shinobu-kyun.” They placed a soft kiss on top of Shinobu’s head, eyes beginning to also close.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! sorry if its bad....i wanted to get this out so i worked on it like. a lot in the span of an hour and a half or so? otherwise im glad i was able to get it out ^w^  
> comments + kudos appreciated!


End file.
